The Storm
by Little Miss Delliham
Summary: A storm is aproaching - or is it?
1. The storm approaches

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters and stuff do not belong to me and I am in no way deliberately imposing on the copyright laws Bla bla bla etc.  
  
The Storm  
  
Jack and Jonas Quinn were sitting in an old rusty tin boat, in the middle of a privately owned lake, fishing. Dark fluffy rain clouds were rolling in over the mountainous treetops engulfing the sun's rays which were cast upon the valley. Jack sighed and turned to Jonas "caught anything yet?" he asked "nup" Jonas answered. They had been sitting there since 6 o'clock that morning and still had no luck, not even a nibble. Nearing 5 o'clock PM and looking like it could rain Jack decided it was time to pack up and leave. Much to his disliking. "Come on, look at those clouds, could rain any moment besides we have to get back to the SGC anyway." Jack said gloomily. " Yeah" Jonas agreed " Hammond will be expecting us for a briefing for our upcoming mission too". They reeled in their fishing lines and slowly rowed back to shore.  
  
Sam drove silently through the suburban area of Colorado Springs. She was looking kind of depressed as she drew a long deep breath. "This job is going to catch up with me some day" she sighed. She had spent the whole day lecturing Air force academy students about quantum physics and the science and theories of wormholes. It had completely worn her out. A single drop of rain splattered on her cars windscreen. She watched it slowly slide down the glass. It was not long before it was joined by many other drops of rain. Soon it was poring down outside so heavily that she could see no more that a few feet in front of her. This added to the fatigued look upon her face as she continued to drive towards Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Level 27" Jack said cheerfully as Jonas went to push the button. "SIR!!! WAIT!!!" screamed Sam as she ran down the corridor. Jack put his hand over the elevator door to prevent it from closing "Carter?." Jack said in amusement as he look her up and down raising an eyebrow. "I couldn't find a close parking spot so I had to walk through the rain" she said breathlessly. "Oh.Hi Jonas" she added quickly. Jonas pushed the button and the elevator descended.  
  
"Greetings O'Neill" Teal'c said with a slight bow of his head. "Soooo, what's up T?" Jack responded once again very cheerfully. "I believe level 26 is above us O'Neill" Teal'c replied in his humorless tone. Jack rolled hie eyes and proceeded into the SGC briefing room. "Ah, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Major Carter, Jonas please be seated". General Hammond made a hand gesture towards the chairs situated around a long table in the middle of the room. They were seated before he spoke again. "SG1 here we have your next mission." he said as he handed out some folders. "As you can see the MALP didn't show signs of any threats so go get your check ups and you will leave in the morning " "oh, does Dr Fraiser have to examine my eyes again?" Jack winged. Every one just gave him a 'grow up' look (well every one except Teal'c). "What, I was only joking! Honest!" Jack added quickly with his half-hearted smile.  
  
"Chevron six encoded" came the voice of the computer guy over the speaker. SG1 were standing in the gate room waiting for a wormhole to be established and the iris to be opened so they could proceed on their mission to P3X- 854. "Chevron seven locked and encoded" and with that a blue water looking substance rushed out then settled - suspended - in the middle of the stargate. "Good luck SG1, and god-speed" General Hammond said over the speaker. "Right, thank you sir" Jack replied with a quick effortless salute as they stepped up to the stargate, and with no more said, they walked through it.  
  
Authors note: please reveiw. I have nothing else to say. 


	2. The Theberians

Authurs Note: fanfiction has been messing up my format...sorry guys.  
  
The Storm: Chapter 2  
  
When they arrived on the other side of the worm hole they were met by a greeting party "hi, how are we all? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill this is Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter and Jonas Quinn." "Welcome and pleasant greetings to you travelers of the chaper-eye" one of the taree looking people had taken a step toward them to give this warm greeting. "We ask if you would accompany us to the grand city dining hall to rest and replenish yourselves," Jack looked around at the people "please follow this way." offered the man who appeared to be the leader. He turned and led the way down a set of stairs and along a path decorated with inscriptions. As they walked he explained about their planet, past and costume. " I am supreme counselor Roh'han and we are the people of Thebes. We have been visited by many other travellers before you and wish to be visited by many more" "Theberians eh?" Jack remarked as he shot a look at Jonas who shrugged. By this time they were at the dining hall and were being shown to their seats.  
  
"you don't think they expected us do you." Sam whispered to Jack as they sat down "no the thought had never crossed my mind... of course I wondered how they knew we were coming" Jack answered.  
  
After a very interesting diner and plenty of discussion, the Theberians had agreed to allow the required SGC teams to have a look at Thebes' excavations and learn their history. "As I was saying it will only take a little while to study our excavations as we have uncovered very little and...." a man had just come in and bent over to whisper into counselor's ear. "Counselor there is a great storm heading our way. It's bigger that any other storms we have encounter so far, it is wise you and our guests should take strong shelter." at once he stood "We should leave. We must show you to your sleeping quarters so you may rest. Please follow me," said the counselor calmly. SG1 stood and followed him out the great doors of the dining hall and out side. "Is this place looking gloomier or is it just me?" asked Jack "well, um, sir I don't think its just you. I think there is a storm coming or something cause I over heard the counselor talking." Sam replied "indeed, I heard the same thing" Teal'c added "uh guys" came Jonas' voice from a little way behind, "guys" he said a bit more urgently "guys, I don't think that's a storm" he said pointing through a gap between the buildings. Jack, Sam and Teal'c walked back to were Jonas was standing . "I do believe Jonas Quinn is correct, O'Neill" Teal'c said. "Yeah, if I'm not mistaken that there my friends is a Gau'uld mother ship" said Jonas. By this time the counselor had stopped and turned around to see SG1 standing there looking quite unusual. "Please hurry we shall need to get you settled before dark" he called back to them. At once SG1 was hurried off down the path. When they reached a door that lead to an underground shelter Jonas tried to speak "um, roh'han that isn'..." "Please hurry. This way" said Roh'han with a touch of uneasiness in his voice. "I do believe that the stor.."Teal'c tried to say "please just a little further" roh'han cut in again. By this time they had reached a room that was laid out to be sleeping quarters. "You can rest here, you will be quite safe here" Roh'han said trying to hide the hint of worry in his voice. "Safe from what exactly? Look you have a Gau'ul.." Jack was unable to finish as once again Roh'han had cut in "Just safe" he exclaimed as the door was closed and locked from the outside. 


	3. Prisoners

"LET ME OUT!!!" O'Neill bashed on the door then after no response, proceeded to paced the room  
  
" Why have they locked us up in here? I mean, don't they know they have a Gau'uld mother ship hanging over their city?"  
  
"Well sir maybe they do and they are trying to preserve our planets future alliance by ensuring our well being " Sam was saying in a desperate attempt to get the best case scenario.  
  
"You know what Carter maybe you're right and they are just worried that we will get scared and go home." Jack said in a really sarcastic voice. Just then the door opened and a man who introduced himself as Bal'ic walked in  
  
"I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, you must come with me." he spoke in a truly sympathetic voice.  
  
"And may I ask were you are taking us because before we go anywhere we want to know what's going on." Jack said stubbornly  
  
"Please I do not wish to upset them by making them wait too long so please just come." the man pleaded  
  
"no we aren't budging until you tell us what's going on" Jack stated, with a stubborn look on his face he sat down.  
  
"No please don't keep them waiting they will get mad and call their lightning from the heavens. We must obey their command" he had started sounding like his life depended on them following him.  
  
"O'Neill I do believe he is referring to the Gau'uld"  
  
"yeah thanks T. " jack rolled his eyes "you wouldn't happen to know how they are calling lightning down?" Jack asked  
  
"well it is just a guess but it is told that one of the ancient Egyptians had a ring that could call lightning but it was lost long ago" Jonas informed everybody  
  
" yeah well why did you tell us if it was lost."  
  
"because you know how the Egyptian gods were actually the Gau'uld posing as gods. I just thought it could be connected in some way"  
  
"You must only refer to them as all powerful gods. You can't speak of their other name, now come with me." said Bal'ic a little worried and anoyed  
  
" uh for one they aren't all powerful gods they are only slimy snakes and for another, why on earth are you taking us to the Gau'uld?" Jack nearly screamed "oh yeah and one other thing you wouldn't happen to know which snake you would be taking us to, would you?".  
  
"Oh please refer to him a.." began the man  
  
"as all mighty god etc. we know, we know, just get on with it." jack said  
  
"sir please lay off you know they don't know any better." Sam said quietly  
  
"yeah ok sorry. Do you know who you were taking us to?" Jack asked a little nicer this time  
  
"yes, he calls himself Anubis." Jack looked at Sam, Sam looked at Jonas, Jonas looked at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow  
  
"ah, could you give us a minute?" Jack asked. Bal'ic replied  
  
"y..yes, but only a minute.I will tell the Powerful one we are preparing you." and with that he sent a guard from the door with the message. 


	4. The plan

After a few minuets Jack turned around  
  
"Ok, we have a plan and Carter is going to tell you about it" he gestured to Sam to continue. She gave him the look of 'why couldn't you do it yourself ' and continued  
  
"Well, we are going to go along with the original plan of us being taken to Anubis except Jonas will stay here and help form a ground resistance. While you, Jonas, are doing that we will form a distraction and try to take the main guns off line. We will then escape and help get rid of any remaining ground forces. Then we will send something that will damage the ship back through the rings and hopefuly he will go away. Now do you have anything that might be explosive?" she asked Bal'ic  
  
"We may but we couldn't do this it will not work and for this betrayal he will punish us severely."  
  
"Ok that's another thing you'll have to take care of Jonas. Find something that will go boom." Jack said totally ignoring the fact that the man was strongly advising not to.  
  
"But we will be punished. He is a god you cant kill him," exclaimed Bal'ic  
  
"Don't worry you are going to be fine because he isn't a god. None of them are or were in the case of those who we have already killed" Jack said "now lets get on with it, everybody ready. Oh yeah Jonas you better take our guns so you have some weapons and get these people some weapons too." jack said  
  
"Like what?" Jonas asked  
  
"Well I don't know, get them pitchforks or something, I don't really care just anything that will inflict injury." Jack said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Jonas." Sam said over her shoulder  
  
"Bye." Jonas said faintly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Do you have them?" asked the supreme counsellor  
  
"yes I have them. Where are we meeting the God?" asked Bal'ic.  
  
"at the spot un..where is the other gua.."  
  
"the guard that came with me to get these three went back to his station. I did not require his assistance." Bal'ic said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, ok if you say you didn't require his assistance to get them here then I'm sure that we wont need him, now lets leave." the counsellor said as he lead the way down the path and away from the city.  
  
A few meters down the road the counselor had stopped.  
  
"where is the one named Jonas Quinn and why isn't he here?" he asked  
  
"well Jonas is back in he room because he wasn't feeling well enough to be a Gau'uld host right now." Jack said but when the Counsellor gave him a very weird look he added "I was only joking, god people around here take everything so seriously." Bal'ic cut in  
  
"Jonas Quinn resisted coming with us so we had him punish and restrain him" The Supreme counsellor glanced at the three travellers then looked at Bal'ic "we cant present the god unworthy offerings." Bal'ic advised, the Supreme counsellor nodded  
  
"Yes, well I suppose your right." and continued onward. 


End file.
